Je veux te protéger
by Martelca
Summary: Shonen-aï, KuroFye. Petite fic sur Kurogane et Fye enfants :
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Je veux te protéger

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ces sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Shonen-aï

**Note : **Voici le premier chapitre d'une courte fic que j'avais oublié dans mon ordinateur xD. Rien à voir avec Tsubasa, mais avec Kuro et Fye quand même. En chibis ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :).

Sûr ce… bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Je veux te protéger**

**Chapitre 1**

**Q**ue va-t-il me faire cette fois-ci ? Je vais surement en voir de toutes les couleurs comme d'habitude. Il m'énerve ! Qu'il aille au diable ce type !

Me voila désormais devant l'école, et il n'est pas encore là… d'habitude, il m'attend toujours devant chez moi et maman ne peut jamais s'empêcher de l'inviter à rentrer. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouve de plus que moi !

Il est où bon sang ?! Il est peut-être malade ?!

Mes yeux sont ronds par la surprise, peut-il vraiment être malade ? Et pis qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

Moi, Kurogane, 12 ans et demi, ne peut pas s'empêcher de chercher un blond insupportable à souhait d'un an plus jeune que moi

—_Oh ! Kurogane-kun ! Tu n'es pas avec Fye-kun ?_

Une fille de ma classe, ça ne peut être qu'elle… Tomoyo-chan. Toujours avec son éternel sourire.

—_Peut-être en retard…_

—_Fye-kun n'est jamais en retard !_; dit-elle surprise tout en prenant un air dramatique, une vrai comédienne. _Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ?!_

Lui, lui arriver quelque chose ? Et si c'était vrai ? Garde ton sang froid Kurogane !

Et pis, pour une fois que je vais avoir la paix ! …. N'est-ce pas ? Raaahhh… mais merde, il passé où ce gugusse ?

—_Kurogane-kun, ne fait pas cette tête, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter ! On ira chez lui pour avoir de ses nouvelles_; dit-elle avec un petit rire qui me fait rougir.

—_JE NE SUIS PAS INQUIET POUR CET ABRUTI !!_, elle continue de se moquer de moi. _TU PEUX ME CROIRE !_

—_Oui,_ _oui, je vois ça ! Tu avais l'air tout perdu sans lui ! C'est tellement mignon, il te manque !_; dit-elle les yeux en cœurs que je suis prêt à percer un par un.

—_TOMOYO !!_; criais-je encore plus rouge, où cette chipie veut-elle en venir ?!

C'est qu'elle continue à rire en plus ! Pourquoi est-ce que à chaque fois qu'elle me parle, elle doit toujours me parler de cet idiot ?!

Ce n'est juste pas normal que Fye-kun ne soit pas là, c'est tout ! Mais merde elle me fait chier, elle et ses allusions à la noix !

—_Fye-kun ?! Que t'est-il arrivé ?!_

Hein ?!

Tomoyo-chan regarde derrière moi, et je me retourne rapidement pour voir ce qui a poussé mon amie à crier de la sorte. Fye-kun est arrivé finalement !

Mais…Il saigne ?!

—_Je suis désolé pour mon retard ! J'ai dût te faire peur Kuro-kun !_; dit ce stupide de mes deux en venant de me foutre une sacrée trouille, tout en courant en notre direction.

—_Je n'ai pas eu peur ! Enfin bref, tu saignes !_; bah oui, c'est pas le moment de lui crier dessus non ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait cet enfoiré ?!

Tomoyo saisit vite un mouchoir de sa veste et je le pris. Sans réfléchir, je me mets à enlever le sang qui coulait sur une de ses joues étrangement rouge, comme enflée…

—_Je me suis encore blessé en passant par le parc, sûrement une branche… je suis désolé !; _dit-il gêné.

—_Je trouve que ça t'arrive souvent Fye-kun_ ; se pressa de rajouter Tomoyo et elle a raison…

Ne voulant rien ajouter, comme à son habitude je tiens à le préciser, il nous fait toujours ce coup quand on parle de ses « accidents », il se met à sourire avec son visage d'ange.

Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se jette à mon cou ! La honte !

—_Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Kuro-chou !!_, voila je suis de nouveau rouge, pourquoi ça doit toujours me faire cet effet là ?! Et merde, pis bien évidement sa échappe pas à cette fille !

—_C'est si beau l'amour *o*, je suis si jalouse…_ ; fit-elle faussement déprimée.

—_VOS GUEULE !_; c'était vraiment le mot de trop ! _Et toi, lâches-moi !_

La cloche sonne, dieu merci ! Vais enfin pouvoir être tranquille !

Fye me lâche, je lui prends le poignet et on se met à courir vers l'entré où on va encore se faire gronder.

—_Les garçons, attendez-moi !_

Ses blessures, j'ai l'impression qu'il en a de plus en plus… ce n'est pas normal. La prof, elle aussi se pose des questions…

Fye-kun, tu me caches quelques choses et crois-moi, je finirais par le savoir.

Je veux te protéger.

* * *

A suivre ! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre de "Je veux te protéger" ^^ . J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture et bon week-end ^^

* * *

**Je veux te protéger  
**

**Chapitre 2**

On mange dans la cour de l'école puisqu'on ne peut pas rentrer à la maison pour midi … nos parents bossent et on n'est pas vraiment la porte à coté.

La routine, assit sur l'herbe, avec toujours un Fye qui me fait toujours chier à vouloir m'embêter comme à son habitude.

Puis cette fois-ci, Tomoyo mange avec des copines, tant mieux je n'aurais pas à entendre ses conneries.

— _Ton père ne te fais jamais à manger ou quoi ?!_

—_Ta maman cuisine tellement bien… pis Ashura-san n'a pas vraiment le temps de…_

—_Ouais ouais, ça va, j'ai compris._

Je trouve ça quand même louche que son père ne lui fasse pas à manger, il me semblait que c'était un bon cuisinier, Fye en parle souvent. Ça va pas de ne pas nourrir son fils qu'il a adopté ? grr. Ça fait une semaine qu'il ne ramène plus rien, aujourd'hui j'ai prévu le coup et j'ai demandé à ma mère de me faire un plus grand bentô*.

Tomoyo nous avait offert des pâtisseries qu'elle avait fait elle-même, cet abruti veut me forcer à en manger. Je les lui ai fait bouffer. J'y peux rien… je déteste tout ce qui est sucré !

Il me boude, je vais enfin avoir la paix !

Mais maintenant on ne se parle plus depuis un petit moment, j'espère qu'il va vite oublier… car un Fye qui boude…ça ne me parle plus pendant toute une journée ! Rah…

Alors, je le regarde manger… je n'ai que ça à faire. Au moins grâce à moi, il ne meurt pas de faim…

« _Tu t'occupes tellement bien de lui, mais quelle belle preuve d'amour 3 !!_ »

Rah mais pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant ?! Même quand elle n'est pas là, Tomoyo vient quand même me hanter ! Je déteste être rouge comme ça, il pourrait encore croire à des trucs bizarres… Tomoyo ne se serait pas gênée de lui faire remarquer tout en s'amusant avec son appareil photos à la con !

Alors que j'imaginais comment je pourrais les torturer tout les deux… je remarque quelque chose d'étrange au poignet de Fye qui continuait à manger ses gâteaux. Je lui empoigne direct le bras.

—_Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_; dit-il surpris par cette action inattendue.

Au moment où j'essaie de retrousser sa manche, son bras m'échappe et il redescend sa manche au plus bas pour ne pas que je regarde.

—_Montre-moi_ !; criais-je en essayant à nouveau de voir ce qu'il me cache.

Il se débat et c'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve couché par terre. Moi sur lui, tentant de l'immobiliser… mais il semble bien être décidé à ne pas me laisser faire.

—_Mais lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! _

—_Tu t'es encore fait mal, pas vrai ?! _

J'arrive enfin à voir ce qu'il me cachait. Il a trois énormes bleus sur son bras. Que va-t-il me trouver comme excuse cette fois-ci ?

—_Ce sont mes affaires ! _

—_T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, se sont les miennes aussi ! Comment tu t'es fais ça ? Tu t'es cogné contre un arbre maintenant, c'est ça ?!_

—_Et si c'était le cas ?!_

— _Bah je ne te croirais pas ! Tu ne sais pas mentir! _

Et si… on le frappait ? Si c'était le cas, qui ?! Pourquoi il ne veut rien me dire ? Je suis son pote non ?!

—_Au secours, Kurogane-kun est un pervers !! _

Quoi ?! Mais il veut mon poing dans sa gueule ou quoi ?!

Sans sentir le coup venir, je sens quelqu'un me pousser en arrière. Je suis furax. Je ne connais pas cette personne qui m'a empêché de lui faire avouer la vérité. Surement un professeur de l'école, un surveillant… pff, toujours là quand il ne faut pas ceux-là.

—_Laisse ce garçon tranquille_ ; me dit-il sévère, qu'il aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Alors que je me lève, je le vois partir en courant. Mais pourquoi ?!

Je décide alors de le rejoindre mais le mec-là ne me laisse pas pff, m'obligeant à le laisser seul.

Cet abruti n'ai rien compris… si ces blessures n'arrivaient pas aussi souvent, je m'en fouterais … mais-là…

Je fous un énorme coup de pied contre l'arbre le plus proche, je suis en colère. Il y avait vraiment que lui qui peut m'énerver à ce point.

Je finirais par savoir ce que tu me caches Fye, que tu le veuilles ou non !

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

La fin des cours, je vois Fye sortir de la cours de l'école, tout seul… d'habitude on sort toujours en même temps.

Je soupire, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi têtu ? Pf, il est comme moi de ce coté-là… Je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça !

Je cours vers la sortie pour le rejoindre, on ne va pas se faire la gueule pour si peu, non ? Pis, c'est lui qui a commencé rah… Mais je ne peux quand même pas lui avouer que je suis juste inquiet…n'est-ce pas ? Grr, c'est la seule solution que j'ai en tête. Maudit, je suis MAUDIT !

Lorsque je m'approche je vois une silhouette qui ne m'est pas inconnue.

Depuis quand Ashura-san vient rejoindre Fye à l'école ? Il vient le chercher ?

Je le vois caresser sa tête, Fye souriant. Bizarre… pourquoi est-ce que ça m'embête ?

Ce monsieur a toujours le sourire aux lèvres et semble sympathique… enfin à ce que Fye m'en dit. Personnellement, je ne le connais pas vraiment, c'est rare qu'on se voit.

Plus je les vois et plus je me demande si…

—Oh Kurogane, heureux de te revoir.

Je me suis interposé entre Fye et son père adoptif. Je sais pas pourquoi… mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Et si les malheurs qui arrivent à Fye en ce moment le concernait ?

Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer ! Par contre, je ne peux pas lui dire ça comme ça…

—_Est-ce que Fye peut venir dormir à la maison, monsieur ?; _demandais-je en essayant d'être poli.

Fye me regarde surpris, ouais je sais… je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Et à mes parents non plus d'ailleurs… mais je suis sûr qu'ils seraient d'accord, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient à la maison.

—_Tu veux y aller ?; _demande-t-il à un Fye pensif en se penchant vers lui.

—_Tu n'arrives pas à faire tes devoirs c'est ça ?_; me demande-t-il direct.

Dis tout de suite que je suis débile, pendant que tu y es ! Je sais que je ne suis pas très bon mais quand même ! Grrr, tu vas voir toi !

—_Ouais… _; dis-je en me calmant rapidement ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je pourrais lui dire d'autre pour qu'il accepte…

Ce n'est pas que pour les devoirs, c'est toi qui es débile, tu ne comprends rien !

—_Je peux y aller, Ashura-san ? _

—_Pas de problème mais sois sage. Et faites attention à vous en rentrant…_

—_Merci !_

Après qu'Ashura soit partit, Fye se tourne vers moi… toujours aussi songeur.

—_T'es fâché, Kuro-kun ? _

Ce n'était pas lui qui était fâché contre moi ?! Mais quel abruti grrr…

Je lui réponds que non, même si je déteste savoir qu'il me cache des trucs. Ce n'est pas en lui faisant la gueule que je finirais par tout savoir.

Pis mal à l'aise…

—_On rentrera toujours ensemble maintenant…je veux dire… _; je bégaie, super._ Je pourrais très bien faire un détour vers chez toi…au lieu de te laisser seul quand on arrive vers chez moi… Enfin… _

Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de chose… Pas du tout mon truc. C'est trop gênant.

Et lui, il ne pige pas, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il me met toujours à bout…

—_Comme ça, je serais sûr qu'il ne t'arrivera rien et… je ferais en sorte que tu ne te fasses plus mal… _

Je me mets à marcher, pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir mon visage et je ne veux pas non plus voir le sien.

—Kuro…, il me suit.

Et Fye me retient par le bras, oye je le sens pas. Je me retourne pour voir ce qu'il me veut…je le vois sourire… un sourire qui me rend étrange.

—Merci…

—Hein ?! Mais…

Il saute dans mes bras, je suis figé, aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche. En plus, il se colle à moi et il me sert, mais c'est trop gênant ! On pourrait nous voir !

Au moins, il n'est plus en colère contre moi, c'est déjà ça… ouf.

_« Ne t'en fais pas ça s'arrangera, vous êtes liés par le petit doigt au fil rouge des âmes sœurs 3 »_

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense encore à ses conneries ?!

—_Quelle belle déclaration!!_; dit une voix joyeuse derrière nous, oh non pas elle… je suis foutu.

_Fye-kun regarde, une photo de Kurogane-kun tout rouge ! C'est tout mignon ! _

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vais foutre cet appareil dans le lac le plus proche!

Et c'est qu'elle fout la pétoche, c'est quoi tout ces cœurs qui ressortent d'elle ?!

—_LA FERME !

* * *

_

*Le bentô est un repas rapide ou casse croûte contenu dans un coffret pris hors de la maison.

A suivre.

* * *

Petite Rewiew ? ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre ^^.

Désolé, je voulais vous l'écrire la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu la surprise d'être surchargée de travail xD. Et je tiens à vous prévenir que je vais devoir étudier pour mes exams de juin et que je dois taper un nouveau chapitre d'une autre fic. Alors je m'excuse aussi si jamais le prochain chapitre prend du temps à venir :(. Mais dès que j'aurais fini les exams j'aurais du temps puisque ça sera les vacances :p

Très bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :).

Et merci beaucoup pour les rewiews !! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Je hais ce genre de moment… où je dois toujours obéir aux ordres de cet imbécile. Pourquoi a-t-il réellement pensé que je l'ai juste invité à dormir pour qu'il m'aide à faire mes devoirs ? Je l'ai invité juste parce que j'en avais envie, rien de plus…Ah, aussi pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien aujourd'hui…

J'ai un si mauvais cœur pour qu'il pense ça de moi ?! Rah, qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour que je lui dise la vérité… c'est trop embarrassant.

Ce dont j'ai très envie là … c'est de lui foutre une bonne droite. Bien sûr que j'ai la volonté d'écouter son blabla inutile… mais le problème c'est que j'y pige que dalle. Alors, je regarde cette fichue feuille de math et j'attends qu'il arrête son délire. Et je risque d'attendre longtemps… pis comment fait-il pour être aussi fort ? Je suis les mêmes cours que lui non ? Rah, je vois déjà mon père répondre à la question.

Mais bon… je dois avouer que j'aime bien passer ces moments avec Fye… même si lui et moi savons comment tout ça, ça va se terminer.

—_Kuro-kun… tu entends ou tu fais semblant d'entendre ?_; me demande-t-il sévère.

Enfin, il a comprit et s'est arrêté pour après s'asseoir en face de moi sur la grande table du salon.

—_Bah oui que je t'ai entendu, que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? T'as pas arrêté de parler… enfin ça c'est une habitude… _

—_Kurogane !_ ; Quand il m'appelle comme ça c'est qu'il est fâché.

Aie ! Cet enfoiré m'a foutu un coup de pied ! Je vais l'étriper ! Grrrrrrr….

A l'instant où j'allais lui sauté dessus, ma mère arrive… bien sûr, elle vient toujours au mauvais moment pour défendre cet abruti.

—_Kurogane, arrête de l'embêter… _; dit-elle en souriant.

Ma mère est vraiment une très jolie femme, je l'aime beaucoup ! Je peux toujours compter sur elle ! Et comme elle est malade, elle doit rester à la maison…

Je me calme tout de suite quand je la vois sourire et je boude car c'est encore Fye qui l'emporte. Maintenant que j'y pense… lui aussi quand il me sourit ça me fait le même effet. Et voila que je rougis pfff. Je réalise enfin que ce sale type me tire la langue, tout fier. Attend qu'on soit seul et tu vas voir mon gars!

Ma mère lui donne une mousse au chocolat, il raffole de tout ce qui est chocolat. On dirait que ma mère avait deviné qu'il venait aujourd'hui…enfin, c'est vrai qu'il s'incruste souvent ici. Vu que j'en mange pas et que mon père non plus, elle s'amuse toujours à faire des pâtisseries pour elle et pour lui.

Moi je me contente de ma pomme qu'elle m'a gentiment apporté, c'est bien mieux pour la santé que ces saletés.

Alors que maman repart s'asseoir sur le canapé pour lire un roman, je l'observe manger sa sucrerie.

—_Ta mère cuisine vraiment bien, t'as vraiment de la chance Kuro-chan !_; me dit-il tout en souriant comme ma mère l'avait fait tout à l'heure… au secours je me sens bizarre ! _Tu veux gouter ?; _rajoute-t-il malicieux en me tendant la cuillère.

—_Mange et arrête tes conneries ! Où je te jure que je te la fous dans ta gueule ta mousse ! _

—_Kurogane ! Sois poli !;_ voila qu'elle me gronde, je suis vert… _Tu es vraiment comme ton père quand il était jeune… va falloir que ça change… _

—_Si je veux devenir un jour comme lui, faut que je continue_ ; je lui réponds sur un ton fier alors qu'elle me foudroie du regard.

Mon père est professeur de Kendo ! C'est un passionné ! Rien qu'à voir cette pièce ont peut le deviner… il y a des sabres accrochés de partout, une vrai collection. Je dois dire que j'adore ça moi aussi !

Et Fye lui… il rit. Il doit certainement ce foutre de ma gueule.

« T'as vraiment de la chance ». Je me demande parfois si ça lui rend triste de voir ma mère… il m'a dit une fois qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaitre la sienne… Raison de plus pour qu'il se sente plus chez lui ici !

En plus…i me cache quelque chose dont il a peur de m'en parler. Je me demande bien de quoi ça peut être…j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave et qu'il n'a pas de problèmes avec son père. Mais si c'était le cas… il ne serait pas aussi heureux de le voir tout à l'heure, non ? Ce mec est une énigme… j'arrive jamais à comprendre ce qu'il a en tête. J'attends qu'on soit seul pour le lui faire cracher la vérité.

—_Dis Kuro-kun…._

—_Euh…ouais ?_; je viens de réaliser que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

—_T'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?_

—_Heeeinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ?!!!_

Il est DINGUE ! Complètement DINGUE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de me dire ça tout à coup ?!!

Je suis tellement rouge, que je pourrais tomber par terre. Je suis mort de honte…

Alors que ma mère, qui est à coté, se met à rire, moi, j'essaie de reprendre une respiration normale !

Non, il n'est pas dingue… il essaye de me rendre dingue ! Et il y arrive parfaitement !

Pis… bien sûr que non ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ?!

—_Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter tes conneries !! _

—_Mais…_

Ah non ! Voila qu'il me fait les yeux larmoyant de chien battu. Ça ne marche pas avec moi pauvre idiot ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre !

Je sors de ma chaise et je pars en courant dans ma chambre, il m'a bien foutu les nerfs ! Je ne veux pas le voir ! Je ferme la porte bien fort derrière moi pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Je m'endosse sur elle comme si je voulais la retenir pour qu'il ne me suive pas. C'est que j'en ai marre de me sentir comme ça… Et il voulait en venir où ?

« Oh ! Je crois qu'il veut que tu lui donnes son premier baiser !! *o* C'est trop mignon !! » (Ceci est une imagination crée par le petit Kuro qui imagine ce que Tomoyo aurait dit si elle était présente xD)

Me voila par terre… je suis assommé… Je crois que je suis devenu complètement zinzin… Il n'y a que lui qui peut me rendre fou…

Il me rejoint enfin, alors que je me défoule sur ma console de jeu. Je fais en sorte d'avoir oublié ce qu'il vient de se passer… vaudrait mieux pour ma santé mentale.

—_Tu joues à quoi ?_; me demande-t-il.

—_Courses de voitures… tu veux faire une partie avec moi ? _

—_Ouiii !_ ; il s'assit à coté de moi pour après prendre la manette de libre. _Mais ça m'étonne que tu joues à ça !_

—_Ma mère m'a privé de jeux « violant »…_

—_Normal, t'es une vraie brute à l'école… combien de fois tes parents ont été convoqué déjà ?_; me demanda-t-il le grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je vais le tuer. Il a toujours le chic pour m'énerver ! Il n'y en a vraiment pas deux comme lui !

—_Fye va te faire…_

—_Et mal poli en plus ! _

—_Tu veux voir si je suis une brute ?! _

—_Gagnééé !!!! _

Hein ?! Rah il m'a battu à ce jeu stupide ! Mais ça vaut pas ! Il m'a déconcentré ! Il l'a encore fait exprès grrrrr !

—_Voyons, ne soit pas mauvais perdant Kuro-chou…_

Je suis CALME.

On reprend une partie, cette fois-ci je vais l'avoir !

Sauf que… il ne fait que gagner chaque partie… c'est quoi ce fichu don de me battre à tout ?

Non, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre !

—_Je peux te poser une question ? _

Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir cette fois-ci ? Je ne sais pas si je dois en avoir peur … je m'attends vraiment à tout avec lui désormais !

—_Tu me trouves bizarre ? _

Je mets le jeu sur pause et je le regarde, je vois pas du tout où il veut en venir.

—_Ouais t'es bizarre… bizarre de me poser des questions aussi débile ! _

—_Oh… désolé… Bon reprenons !_

Ça doit être mon jour… ouais ça doit être ça.

oOoOoOoOo

—_Hm ? Fye ?_

Je me réveille, ça m'énerve je dormais bien. Il y a du bruit, j'entends renifler…comme si quelqu'un pleurait… pleurer ?!

Je me lève tout de suite du lit et je vois un Fye assit sur son matelas par terre, replié sur lui-même, regardant ses pieds. Aurait-il fait un cauchemard ?.... qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Je dois surtout garder mon calme… oui, je ne panique pas…

Je m'approche doucement de lui, il ne semble pas s'être aperçu de ma présence…je lui touche l'épaule et c'est là que j'ai eu une étrange réaction, il s'est éloigné de moi par peur.

—_Ah…pardon Kuro-kun…_ ; murmure-t-il en essayant de se calmer, tout en réalisant que je suis à ces cotés.

—_Tu as fais un mauvais rêve, ça va aller ?_; répondis-je mal à l'aise ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour le consoler. _Faut… faut pas pleurer… ça va mieux… je suis là…_ ; voila que je suis rouge rah !

—Merci… ; finit-il par dire après avoir réfléchit un moment … et j'ai l'impression qu'il redouble en pleures.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je déteste le voir pleurer…

—_Va te coucher, ça passera… demain on a l'école, faut se lever tôt_ ; rajoute-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

Même comme ça, il me donne des ordres ! Il croit que je vais pouvoir m'endormir en le sachant comme ça ? Mais quel con !

—_Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui ne va pas, hein ? _

Il ne dit rien, ça réponse est bien évidement « non ». La poisse… J'espère qu'il ne s'agit que d'un cauchemard…

Je le prends dans mes bras, je rougis. Lui, il est surpris.

Car si ce n'est pas un cauchemard… ça serait encore un rapport avec ses cachoteries…

J'attends qu'il se calme, mal à l'aise… lui il s'accroche à moi.

Ça ne peut être que ça… j'espère qu'il n'attendra pas beaucoup pour tout me raconter….sinon il va souffrir encore plus de jour en jour…

—_Je suis désolé…_ ; dit-il en lâchant toutes ses larmes, il en a besoin.

—_Euh… c'est rien…_ ; m'énerve, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour la parole grrr.

—_Kuro-chan…j'ai peur…_ ; il a du mal à parler à cause de ses sanglots. _Tu ne me détesteras… jamais hein ?... Dis-moi, s'il te plait… _

—_Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore ?!_

J'ai l'impression qu'il a fait le lot des questions bizarroïdes pour aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi il me pose cette question ? C'est inquiétant, non ? Comment je pourrais le détester ?

Il tremble…je l'ai crié dessus… je n'aurais pas du… Bon, quand il faut y aller…faut y aller…

—_Jamais je ne te détesterais, idiot… même si tu me fais chier à longueur de journée ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit… Tu crois que je devrais ?!_

Super ! J'ai réussi à le faire rire ! Ah, j'en suis fier !

—_Merci, Kuro-chan … _

Une porte s'ouvre brusquement et mon père, torse nu, rentre dans la pièce. C'est là que je me rends compte dans quel position embarrassante je suis. Je lâche immédiatement Fye, et je suis à nouveau tout rouge ! Mais marre à la fin !

Bizarrement mon père foudroie Fye du regard, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois faire ça maintenant que j'y pense. Je me demande s'il l'apprécie...

—_Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est l'heure d'être au lit, là ?! Il y en a qui essayent de dormir !_ ; Il n'est pas du tout du réveil comme vous pouvez le remarquer.

—_Désolé… monsieur… _

C'est alors que papa s'est calmé en l'écoutant.

—_Hé, ça va gamin ? _

Ma mère arrive aussi, toujours aussi belle dans sa robe de nuit. Contrairement à mon père, elle comprit tout de suite, elle s'approcha de lui et elle lui prit la main.

—_Viens, je vais te préparer un bon thé et ça ira mieux_, dit-elle toujours aussi souriante.

C'est alors que mon père et moi on les voit partir pour la cuisine.

—_Il a mal dormit ? Ça va toi ? _

—_Hm… _

Je me rends compte que mon T-shirt est tout mouillé… les larmes de Fye…

—_Il me cache quelque chose mais il ne veut pas me dire quoi…pis il pleure…_ ; ça me rend triste…

C'est alors que mon père fit une mine bizarre, je ne peux pas dire s'il est énervé ou pas. Je l'entends soupirer.

—_Si toi, tu es à ses cotés, tout ira bien, pas vrai ?_; me sourit-il.

Il a raison…

—_Je ferais tout pour que Fye ne pleure plus ! Je le promets ! _

Il me fait encore le coup de l'expression indéchiffrable… Je n'aurais pas du dire ça ?

—_Ta mère a toujours raison, hein ?_; soupira-t-il.

—_Hein ? _

—_Je vous surveille ! Alors prenez garde !_

—_Quoi ?!_

—_Au lit maintenant ! _

Alors là…j'ai rien comprit à son délire…

J'attends Fye et il revient tout souriant comme à son habitude. J'espère qu'il va bien dormir cette fois.

Si non…. Je serais là…

* * *

A suivre

Voilou voilou ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les trouver kawai *o*, ils le sont peut-être trop ? A vous de me dire !

Le jeu vidéo xD… mon frère du même âge qu'eux ne fait que ça -_-, je devais le mettre ^^''. Ce n'est pas bien les enfants ! xD

Pour le papa Kuro…il est trop protecteur envers son fils, pour ça qu'il n'apprécie pas trop Fye x) Mais je pense que vous avez compris pourquoi ^^

Au prochain chapitre, ça va bien bouger… et on va comprendre le comportement de Fye ^^

A la prochaine ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite de "Je veux te protéger", le coté dramatique de l'histoire va enfin apparaitre.  
Ne me tapez pas surtout! TToTT Et ne soyez pas fâché contre Kuro-chan, rien n'est de sa faute...  
Comme d'hab, ils vont être tourmentés nos deux chouchous...  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, à la prochaine =)

* * *

**Je veux te protéger**

**  
****Chapitre 4**

Alors que je m'attendais à une matinée banale et surtout tranquille, je réalise qu'avec Fye le mot « tranquillité » ne peut pas exister. Quand Fye dort chez moi, je ne peux pas m'attendre à autre chose, je dois faire avec. Comment il fait pour avoir autant d'énergie dès son réveil ? Me faire chier chaque minute ne doit pas le fatiguer apparemment...  
A mon réveil, je n'étais pas loin de le massacrer ! Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je pense avoir réveillé tout le quartier ! Pourquoi ? La première chose que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, c'était son visage très proche du miens, et en plus il était assis sur moi ! J'ai cru frôler la crise cardiaque... Imaginez un peu le choc !

Et merde... voilà que je recommence à rougir, je me secoue la tête, histoire de chasser tout ce que j'ai en tête, mais avec un Fye qui vous regarde avec un air angélique... c'est dur... dur, dur ! Je suis sûr qu'il fait exprès pour me rendre dingue !  
Voila qu'il recommence, il se paye ma tête. On dirait qu'il n'a vraiment que ça à foutre de ses journées... Je me demande encore ce que je fais avec cet abruti ? Le pire là-dedans, il parait, c'est qu'on est inséparable...

—Tu n'as vraiment aucun goût, Kuro-kun ! Allez, bois ça ! Pour me faire plaisir...; me dit-il avec des yeux merlan frit.

Il ne sait pas qu'il ne faut pas me chercher à une heure si matinale ? Pour qui il se prend pour me donner des ordres ? C'est que je n'ai rien dormi de la nuit moi et c'est de SA faute.

J'ai envie de lui balancer son verre de lait sur la figure. Jamais je ne boirais un truc aussi dégueulasse pffff ! Comment il fait pour oublier aussi vite ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Ne s'était-il pas accroché à moi tout en pleurant ? Il ne me donne même pas de bonnes explications sur son comportement bizarre... Enfin, avec Fye, ce n'est même pas étonnant qu'il ne dise rien... Il m'énerve.

—La petite brute est de mauvaise humeur ? Il faut lui faire un petit bisou pour le réveiller ?; dit-il cette fois-ci sadique.

Je voudrais qu'il arrête de dire des trucs comme ça, putain !!

—Essaye et tu vas voir !...Que je te massacre espèce d'enfoiré !; je me réveille et je suis toujours aussi rouge quand il me sort des conneries pareil.

Pour dire des choses aussi gênantes, là par contre, c'est le roi des bavards !  
Mais quand je l'entends rire... je me calme d'aussitôt. C'est peut-être la seule chose de bien quand il m'emmerde. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui fait oublier tout ses soucis du moment...

Je vois mon père rentrer dans la cuisine, oh, oh... j'en ai des sueurs froides... NON ! Je vais avoir encore le droit à son cinéma ! Au secourssssssss !!!!!

—Arrêtes, lâche-moi !! ; criais-je gêné, surtout devant Fye qui regarde mon père me ridiculiser !

Dès qu'il me voit, même à maman il fait ça, il se met tout de suite de bonne humeur et me saute au cou pour me prendre dans ses bras et me basculer dans tous les sens. C'est trop gênant ! Je suis plus un enfant grrrrrr ! Je sais bien qu'il m'aime beaucoup mais ça c'est trop TToTT !

—C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à ton papa ? sale gamin !; dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout en me frottant fortement la tête.

—Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me traiter comme un gosse !!

Mon père s'est stopper net seulement quand il a vu que Fye était dans la même pièce, qui nous regarde tout sourire. Papa me lâche, et même pas en douceur ! Et je suis tombé par terre le grrrrrrrrr ! Tout en reprenant son sérieux, il salue Fye comme s'il ne venait pas de se comporter en gamin, pffff et Fye lui répond en souriant.  
Mon père allume la petite télé qui est face à la table où nous somme en train de prendre notre petit déjeuner et il va faire son café.

—Trop mignon !

—Oublie ce que tu viens de voir, compris ?!; j'essaye d'être menaçant.

—Je vois pas où est le mal, Kuro-chan !; me dit-il toujours souriant.

_"Flash spécial : Alors que les autorités ne pensaient plus retrouver les trois dangereux magiciens qui s'étaient échappés de la prison de Kamaku, leur chef, qui est connu pour être un puissant magicien, vient d'être arrêté. Il a du être assommé par la police de Suwa..."_

—Tiens, c'est arrivé chez nous ; se pressa de dire mon père après avoir gouté son café.

_"... mais cela ne devrait pas nous rassuré pour autant. Encore deux de ses hommes sont en liberté et d'après la sécurité, le chef de la bande aurait prononcé des mots plus qu'inquiétants... qu'une source magique encore plus puissante qu'eux réunit existait et qu'il se trouvait parmi nous. Soyez vigilants... "_

C'est de pire en pire, on fait que parler de magiciens dangereux à la télé. C'est soulant... Je regarde Fye pour voir ce qu'il est en pense, mais il ne semble pas accorder de l'importance et regarde son lait. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais....

—Dis Kuro-kun...

—Quoi ?

—T'es penses quoi des magiciens ?; dit-il en me regardant avec un visage inexpressif...

Voila qu'il recommence avec son lot de questions zarbi. Ce que j'en pense ? J'ai jamais prit le temps d'y réfléchir. J'en ai juste assez. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses magiciens sont craints et même détesté dans ce pays... peut-être même de tous ?

—Bah...Ils ont l'air dangereux, c'est bien fait s'ils se font arrêter je pense. Pis ils sont très puissant, c'est normal non ? Ces magiciens ont tout ce qu'ils méritent. Pis ils font souffrir les autres...

Je sens une odeur étrange...une odeur de fumée. Et je regarde la télévision avec de grands yeux ronds.

—La télé est en train de fumer !!

Elle a carrément explosé, comment est-ce possible ?! Elle marchait très bien juste avant ! Je regarde mon père pour voir sa réaction mais il ne semble pas s'en soucier, au lieu de sa il regarde Fye...qui semble surpris comme moi, pis il sourit.  
Ce n'est pas normal ce qui s'est passé là, non ?!

—Oui, tu as raison Kuro-pon. Ils sont dangereux... ; il se lève de sa chaise. On y va ? Sinon, on va finir par être en retard.

Il a raison, c'est bientôt l'heure ! Je bois rapidement mon verre et je me lève aussi tout en prenant mes affaires d'école. J'entends ma mère qui arrive, je les salue et je m'en vais avec Fye.

A ma sortie, je n'entendais pas très bien ce qu'on disait derrière mon dos...

—Ce garçon...

—Tu en as pris du temps pour comprendre...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A la cours de récréation, Fye semble plus calme que d'habitude et un peu distant... Pour une fois que j'ai de la tranquillité... mais c'est tellement inhabituel que ça en est effrayant. C'est vrai qu'il était bizarre ces derniers jours... Et pis...

—Quelque chose ne va pas Fye-kun ?, demanda Tomoyo un peu inquiète.

Il a les yeux rouges, a-t-il pleuré à nouveau?

—Je vais très bien ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, rien de grave !; répond-t-il tout sourire. Kurogane pourra te dire la même chose !

Pas faux, il pourrait très bien pleurer de sommeil, mais quand même... j'ai encore cette impression que ce qu'il dit n'est que du mensonge. Pourquoi ça ?

—Kurogane-kun et moi nous serons toujours là si jamais tu as besoin de nous ! N'est-ce pas Kurogane ?

—Ouais ouais... ; répondit-je gêné.

—Je le sais, merci !

Il sourit comme à son habitude, mais son sourire s'efface lorsqu'il me regarde.  
Je me sens bizarre, pourquoi cette réaction ? Il m'ignore et parle avec Tomoyo, comme si je n'étais pas là.

« Kurogane », c'est aussi la première fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Ai-je fais quelque chose pour qu'il soit étrange aujourd'hui ? Depuis qu'on est sortit de chez moi, il ne m'a pas embêté une seule fois...

J'ai mal au ventre.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Midi, Fye a disparu ! Il est introuvable !!

Je retrouve Tomoyo qui vient de sortir de son cours de chant.

—Fye n'est pas avec toi ?!

Elle me dit que non et qu'elle était aussi surprise de ne pas le voir avec moi. On est vraiment si inséparable ? Bref, Fye était sortit pour allez au petit coin, mais il en est pas encore revenu et ça va faire une demi heure. J'ai été le chercher mais il était déjà plus là, je l'ai attendu un peu mais comme je ne le voyais toujours pas arrivé je l'ai cherché partout. Et pas une seule trace de lui...

—Peut-être que Fye-kun est rentré chez lui ? Il n'avait pas l'air bien aujourd'hui...

—Il nous l'aurait dit s'il partait quelque part non ?

Cette fois-ci, elle est inquiète et m'aide à le chercher. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

On n'est pas prêt de déjeuner...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Je cours, je ne rentrerais pas à la maison tant que je n'aurais pas vu Fye de mes yeux.

On ne l'a pas retrouvé à l'école, les autres pensent qu'il est juste entré... ça me parait trop bizarre. Résultat, je suis parti moi aussi, pendant la pause de l'après-midi, en prévenant Tomoyo... sinon elle m'aurait tué ! (Mes parents risquent de le faire eux...) Elle a même voulu venir avec moi mais je ne l'ai pas laissée, c'est à moi de le retrouver ! Ne me suis-je pas promis de le protéger ?

Je me dirige avec vitesse vers sa maison, j'espère qu'il est bien chez lui ! Mais... s'il y était pas ?!

Qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire ?! On ne se volatilise pas comme ça hein ?! Putain, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, bon sang...

Me voilà devant la porte, j'ai peur de ne pas le trouvé derrière... Je toc et quelques secondes après, on m'ouvre.

—Bon-bonjour monsieur ; dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Ashura-san, son père adoptif, qui me regarde avec sérieux, à croire qu'il me sourit que quand Fye est avec moi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais je ne l'aime pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il est lié aux problèmes de Fye... Enfin ! Le problème ce n'est pas ça !

—Est-ce que Fye...

—Que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? .... ; il regarde derrière moi comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Fye n'est pas avec toi ?

—PARCE QU'IL N'EST PAS AVEC VOUS ?!; ça y est, je suis affolé...

Je regarde le sol, impuissant. Où est-il ? Que fout-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Mais merde ce type me rend dingue !!! Faut toujours qu'il soit le seul à me mettre dans un état comme celui-là !!

Je tremble de fureur, pas contre lui, mais contre moi-même, comme si j'avais échoué quelque chose d'important. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si responsable ?!

—Rentre chez toi!

Hein ?

—Ne te mêle pas de choses qui ne te regardent pas ! Tu ne devrais même pas être ici.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de me dire ça ?! Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux faire ! Sans blague, il pourrait être un peu plus inquiet non ?! Pourquoi il se met en colère contre moi?

—Bon sang, j'aurais du être plus vigilant... je savais bien que ça finirait un jour par arriver...

Je le regarde, j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il essaye de dire. Et en le regardant, je comprends ce qu'il ressent... Non, Ashura n'est pas celui que je pensais, il sent la même chose que moi.

Vigilant ? Il veut dire quoi par là ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait fini par arriver ? Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est au courant de quelque chose d'important... et qu'il ne veut pas que je le sache !

—Tu es toujours là ? Je t'ai dis de rentrer chez toi et au plus vite. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Je ne bouge pas, je refuse de partir. Je veux retrouver Fye ! Et lui il sait quelque chose !

—As-tu compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

—J'ai promis... j'ai promis que je serais toujours là pour Fye ! S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave, je veux être au courant ! De toute manière, je ne vous laisse pas le choix !

J'entends un soupir, qu'il me prenne au sérieux, merde ! Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de dire des choses aussi gnangnan ! Et devant lui en plus !  
Il me regarde et ne dit plus rien... pis il sourit. Il change d'humeur comme de chemise ?  
Je sens sa main prendre mon bras pour me pousser à l'intérieur. Il ferme brusquement la porte ! Et ce n'est pas tout, il bouge dans tous les sens pour fermer les fenêtres. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

—Ce que tu vas voir à présent, je veux que tu le gardes pour toi. Je peux avoir ta parole ?

Je fais oui d'un mouvement de tête, redoutant un peu la suite... voir quoi ?  
Il répond tout de suite à ma question et... je suis sur le choc !! Il a vraiment fais quelque chose de bizarre avec ses mains ! Est-ce que ça serait...  
DE LA MAGIE ?! C'EST UN MAGICIEN ?!

Une boule lumineuse apparait sur sa paume et il la regarde.

—Je le savais... il faut faire vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je ne comprends pas...pourquoi dit-il ça ? Je suis perdu...

Ashura-san s'approche de moi, mais moi comme je n'ai jamais vu de magiciens, je recule...je repense à toutes ses choses horribles qu'ils ont fait... et là, une question me vient en tête, une réponse qui me fait peur...

—Monsieur... Fye est...aussi ; je déglutis. Un magi-

—Oui, s'en est un... ; il me voit paralysé, comme s'il venait de lire en moi. Tu n'as pas à avoir de regrets, tu es humain après-tout... tu as grandit en pensant que nous les magiciens sommes des Êtres effrayants....

La télé... ce matin... c'était donc Fye ?! ... Oh non, je lui ai des choses horribles, je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait l'air si distant envers moi aujourd'hui ! J'ai du vraiment le décevoir... Rah mais qu'est-ce que je suis con !!! Je me déteste !!

—Fye n'est pas comme ça...

Il a du vraiment être triste...toutes ses questions bizarres qu'il m'avait posées... il avait peur que je le rejette ? Oh non...

Si je pouvais revenir en arrière...

Mes pensées s'arrêtent net lorsque je vois la boule lumineuse... et là...je panique.

Dedans, j'y vois Fye, endormi, sûrement assommé, et du sang sur sa joue... deux hommes avec lui...

—Fye a été enlevé ; me dit-il.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre.

* * *

A suivre. Héhé, je sais je suis michante niark. Une tit rewiew ? *sourire*


	5. Chapter 5

Voici enfin le chapitre 5, je suis désolée pour le monstre retard !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5

Enlevé … ? Fye, enlevé ? !

Dites-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… et que je vais vite me réveiller.

Je ne sens plus mes jambes, ma bouche refuse de dire quoique ce soit, le choc est monstrueux…

Maintenant que j'y pense, Fye… avait souvent des blessures sur lui dernièrement et son père venait le chercher à l'école et l'accompagnait des fois jusqu'à chez moi. Y-a-t'il un lien avec ce qui s'est passé ?

Ashura-san me regarde fixement. Contrairement à moi, il semble bien retenir ces émotions, ça ne l'atteint pas plus que ça ?

- _Rentre chez toi_ dit-il froidement.

Que je rentre chez moi ? Il est dingue ou quoi ? Comment pourrais-je rentrer en venant d'apprendre une chose pareille ? Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne !

-_Je m'en occupe, tu __me__ fais perdre mon temps_ continue-t-il en me poussant vers la porte d'entrée, il s'apprête à sortir lui aussi.

-_Je viens avec vous ! _

-_Il __en__ est hors de question. Tout ce que tu sauras faire, c'est d'être un poids. Ne te mêle pas à cette histoire. _

Si ce n'était pas le père de Fye, je l'aurais frappé ! Comment ose-t-il me dire ça ? Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber !

Je me le suis promis, je veux le protéger... et qui sait ce qu'il lui arrive en ce moment…. Il faut vite le retrouver !

-_Mais pourquoi…_

Je l'entends soupirer et il se baisse pour être à ma hauteur.

-_Fye contient en lui une puissance magique phénoménale pour son jeune âge et sa force ne cesse de s'accroitre d'année en année. Et il s'est fait repérer… _; je ressens beaucoup d'inquiétude dans sa voix, cela ne me rassure pas du tout.

Je suis même paniqué !

_- __Ils ne peuvent pas lui faire du mal _Ashura-san continue, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il essaye de se rassurer_. Fye a une source de magie qui pourrait leur servir… ils ne peuvent donc par lui faire du mal. _

Fye est si puissant que ça ? Il m'impressionne de plus en plus… rah ce que je m'en veux d'avoir dit du mal des magiciens ! Faut vite que je le lui dise !

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait qu'on ne lui fera pas de mal ? ! Et c'est qui ce _leur_ ? Pourquoi voudraient-ils…

Tiens.

Ça me rappelle quelque chose. Le journal de ce matin, ne disait pas quelque chose de ce genre là ? Je m'en rappelle mot pour mot.

_"Le chef de la bande aurait prononcé des mots plus qu'inquiétants... qu'une source magique encore plus puissante qu'eux __réunis__ existait et qu'__elle__ se trouvait parmi nous. Soyez vigilants... " _

Je tremble. Est-ce… une coïncidence ?

_- Alors maintenant, petit, rentre chez toi !_

-_Laissez-moi venir avec vous, s'il vous plait !_; je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

Il me prend le poignet et nous sortons de la maison. Il se met à marcher d'un pas rapide. Est-ce qu'il accepte ?

-_Je vois bien que tu n'es pas un humain comme les autres. Mais il __en__ est hors de question_, répond Ashura-san comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

-_Je viendrais quoique vous disiez !_

-_Ils sont puissants__...__S__i tu les retrouves__,__ ils te tueront. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, tu ne peux rien faire contre des magiciens, l'as-tu oublié ? _

Mais de qui est-ce qu'il parle ? Ils me tueraient ? Mais…raison de plus de ne pas laisser Fye avec ces enflures !

Je sais qu'il a raison… mais… ça fait tellement mal…

o-o-o-o-o

(POV normal)

-_Mais où suis-je ?_Murmura une faible voix.

Le jeune garçon se retrouvait dans une chambre assez spacieuse et aisée d'une grande beauté, sur un lit plus précisément. En se levant, il sentit un énorme mal de crâne. Et c'est alors qu'il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé. On l'avait frappé à la tête… il s'était donc évanoui ? Où était-il ? Il n'était plus à l'école… il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir ce qui s'était passé .

L'effroi prit le dessus.

_- Je te prie de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas en arriv__er__ à là. J'avais pourtant bien dit à mes hommes de ne pas te faire du mal._

Fye se retourna brusquement vers cette voix qui lui était étrangère.

_- J'espère que tu vas bien. _

Un homme fumant une cigarette, les cheveux mi-longs d'un noir chatoyant et un visage plus que radieux, le fixait. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années.

Le premier réflexe que le jeune magicien eut, fut de sortir du lit et de s'éloigner de cet homme.

_-__Qui êtes-vous ? _

_-Que suis-je bête, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Tu peux m'appeler Gabriel. Et toi, c'est Fye n'est-ce pas ?_ répondit-il avec la plus grande gentillesse du monde.

_-__Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

En tirant sur sa cigarette, l'homme fit une mine boudeuse.

_- Calme-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis comme toi, tu sais. _

Fye ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il là ? Il avait tellement peur. Il voulait tellement s'enfuir et rentrer chez lui.

-_Comme moi ?__; _répéta-t-il craintif._Que voulez-vous dire ? _

_-Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?_

Gabriel se rapprocha de lui d'un pas lent pour ne pas effrayer le jeune garçon.

Celui-ci ne pensait qu'à se protéger de cet inconnu et c'est donc pour cela qu'une onde puissante se dégagea du corps du garçon pour partir en direction de ce Gabriel qui gardait un sourire incompréhensible. Toutefois, sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il vit l'homme claquer des doigts pour faire apparaitre un mur de protection transparent qui contra son attaque. Il fut si surpris qu'il arrêta aussitôt. .

_-Rah… tu m'as obligé à utiliser ma magie. S'il te plait ne fais plus jamais ça, d'accord ?_

Ce râlement… il lui rappelait Kurogane. Il ferait tout pour être avec lui à ce moment même… même si…

- _En effet, tu es très puissant. Bien plus que moi… _

_-__Vous êtes magicien… _

_-Je t'avais dit qu'on se ressemblait, non _? sourit-il encore. _Tu es bien la personne que je cherche depuis si longtemps. _

Fye resta interdit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le recherchait ?

_-__Hein ? Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parle__z__ ? …_

_-Tu es le seul à pouvoir réaliser mon rêve. _

Son rêve ? Il ne comprenait pas, mais il était persuadé qu'il était embarqué dans une sale affaire.

-_S'il vous plait, laissez-moi rentrer chez moi…monsieur Gabriel…_ Fye avait les larmes aux yeux, sa voix tremblait.

L'homme cessa de sourire et le regarda longuement. Il savait très bien ce que le magicien ressentait, et ce n'était qu'un enfant. Gabriel mit une main sur sa tête et lui offrit un autre sourire.

-_Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant _; dit-il doucement. _Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils tombent sur toi. _

_-__Qui ça ?_

Toc toc toc, une porte s'ouvre. Fye eut un nouveau frisson, lorsqu'il vit un autre homme entrer. Il avait la même tranche d'âge que l'autre magicien, mais contrairement à lui, il avait un visage plutôt sévère, les cheveux d'un brun violine de plus il portait un costume.

-_Oh, Zéphy… _; dit Gabriel. _Tout est prêt ?_

-_Oui, Monsieur_ répondit le « Zéphy ».

Fye fixa cet homme… il ne ressentit aucune magie emmenant de lui. Était-ce un humain ? Et prêt pour quoi ? Bon sang, il était maudit.

-_Zéphy. Je te présente Fye _; sourit Gabriel. _Il va rester un petit moment avec nous. _

-_Enchanté_ s'inclina légèrement l'autre homme. _Je m'appelle Zéphyr. _

Le jeune garçon ne bougea pas. Où avait-il atterri ? Il n'avait aucune envie de rester ici ! Comment pouvait-il s'échapper ?

Zephyr lança un regard glacial à Gabriel qui le regarda avec un sourire indéchiffrable, Fye put entendre vaguement un « Vous auriez pu vous y prendre autrement, c'est un enfant ! » « Ne dis pas ça, tu vas lui faire peur en te comportant ainsi ! » « Il a déjà peur de nous imbécile ! »

Franchement, où avait-il atterri ?

Ashura et Kurogane, lui manquait affreusement…

o-o-o-o-o

(POV Kurogane)

Maman ouvre la porte…

-_Kurogane ?; _dit-elle surprise en me voyant.

-_Bonjour Madame_ dit Ashura-san. _Ne laissez pas ce garçon sortir de chez lui. _

-_Hein ? Mais… pourquoi ?; dit-elle désormais soucieuse. _

Ashura ne rajouta pas un mot de plus et parti en me laissant avec maman. Je rentrai…

-_Kurogane… tout va bien ?... l'école a téléphon__ée__, tu as quitté l'école brusquement, ils étaient inquiet. Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire ça… Où étais-tu ? _

Tête baissée, aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? Que je venais d'apprendre que Fye était un magicien ? Que je l'avais blessé ? Et que surtout… il s'était fait enlevé ? Je voudrais tellement tout lui déballer !

Je renifle, oh non manquait plus que ça…

Ma mère se baisse à ma taille et me prend dans ses bras.

-_Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? S'il te plait, dis-le-moi…que faisais-tu avec le père de ton ami ? _

_-__C'est… Fye…_

Ashura-san m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Je n'arrive pas à garder tout ça pour moi, je suis tellement inquiet.

-_Maman, laisse-moi sortir… _

_-Je ne pense pas que __c__e soit une bonne idée… _; répondit-elle pensive. _Pour que tu sois dans cet état… _

_-__Je dois aller voir Fye ! _

C'est alors que la fenêtre du salon s'illumina, cela nous surprit. Que se passait-il à l'extérieur ? Était-ce de la magie ?

Je sortis brusquement de la maison pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était peut-être ces salops !

-_Kurogane !; _dit ma mère en me suivant, elle aussi curieuse mais surtout inquiète.

Ma surprise est grande. Je vois deux immenses ailes blanches qui s'ouvrent pour ensuite disparaitre. Les ailes… d'un lapin blanc ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

-_Je me demande dans quel monde nous avons atterri; dit une voix. _

_-Puu ! _

Trois hommes étaient apparu comme par magie lorsque les ailes de l'anima avaient disparu.

C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est ça de la magie ? Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai. C'est de la téléportation ?

Ma mère me tient contre elle, elle aussi étonné par ce qu'elle vient de voir.

Un homme aux cheveux blonds nous aperçoit et nous sourrit. Il me fait penser à Fye….

Il faut que je parte !

- _Désolé on ne voulait pas vous faire peur. Pouvez-vous nous dire où nous sommes ? Je me présente, je m'appelle… Kuro-chan, tout va bien ? _

Le brun qui était à ces cotés semblait être surpris.


End file.
